Necessary Mistruths
by owlcityluvr12
Summary: When our favorite flock's children meet our favorite investigators, what will happen? T for insinuated innapropriateness.
1. Chapter One

**CHAPTER ONE**

3rd Person POV

The noise reverberated menacingly through his head. Of course, that was all Lana's fault. Lana and her mind laughter. Instead of scolding her and drawing serious attention to both of them, he just silently cried for her to stop. She did, and then started yammering on about what she was doing after school.

This was almost as bad as the mind laughter.

She would, apparently, walk by the Naval Base and try to reach to the soldiers' and employees' minds. Bryant had already done this. _Of course you did,_ whined his older sister. _The one thing I really want, really have to try for, and you get it on your first time._

He heard the sadness and frustration in her head. Honestly, he was really sorry... but he was also horrible at apologizing. So he said something that always made her feel better- _I love you Biggles! _Biggles was what he called Lana when he felt that she needed to be reminded who was better.

When Lana heard the goofy name, he could feel her emotions soaring. _Thanks, bro, I love you too. _This time, her voice was soft and sweet. _No problemo_, he thought back.

As soon as the bell rang, Bryant and Lana were out the door. Lana, in her out loud voice, instead of the one that was in her head, said, "Well, the base is five miles this way. If we walk, it'll take take about ten minutes. If we... um, don't then it'll take about five." Then in her head, she begged mournfully, _Can we fly? Please Bree?_

That stupid nickname.

He sighed, then nodded. They took the trail into the woods. _Up and away!_ Shouted Lana. Then they were flying.

There was no way to describe the feeling. He breathed in the cool fall air. She felt the wind whistling through her hair. He heard the snap of almost-ice in his ears. She laughed as the cold wind slapped her. He laughed at her laughter.

Soon- too soon- they were by the Navy Yard. He tucked in his wings, and after a little debate, so did she. "Bryant?" she asked as he looked at the sky. "Where are we?" He looked down. Not by the Navy Yard... in the Navy Yard. IN the Navy Yard! THEY WERE IN THE NAVY YARD! About two seconds after this realization came, they were surrounded by guards.

One shouted, "Put your hands in the air!" Bryant was about to attack, when his sister grabbed his arm. _No, Bree, _she murmured. _It's his first day. Let's humor the poor man. _She was met by an outraged, _ARE YOU FRIGGIN CRAZY?_

"No! I am not!" This frightened every single man there. "Now put your hands up, Jake!" So, trying to play along, 'Jake' put his hands in the air. The men kindly escorted them inside, and they were then handed off to a man with salt and pepper hair, as well as a woman with black hair tied back in a ponytail. When the man tried to grab his sister... Well, he freaked. But you couldn't really blame him.

He pushed her behind him. "No," he protested. "I won't let you." The man looked at him- a cold, hard look saying, 'I'm the boss here. You can try to keep a couple secrets, sure. I'll find out all of them, eventually.'

Of course the young child didn't doubt it. Why should he? No, he did not doubt the man's ability to obtain secrets- just the ability to obtain his secrets.

The man smirked. "You seem to care for her a lot, young man. A fiancee, perhaps?" The 'young man' frowned and shook his head. He looked at her silently.

_Should I?_ He asked. _Yes._

He looked back at the man. "No. She's not my fiancee. She's my sister." He saw the man become confused. The man wondered if it was incest- the boy and his sister, dating?

The kids chuckled but offered no explanation.

The woman with the ponytail had been quiet the whole time. She spoke up now. "Gibbs, they were found right outside the door. Security believes they were trying to sneak in. Child terrorists, perhaps?"

Gibbs shook his head. He appeared to be deep in thought. "Ziva, take them to interrogation room 1." Ziva, with a disbelieving look on her face, obediently grabbed the two children and took them over to the elevators.

"Come on then," she encouraged as the kids stopped right by the doors. Bryant could not think straight. was running through his head.

He could hear similar thoughts in Lana's mind. Still, Ziva was waiting. And he didn't want them to be arrested for resisting an officer.

So he gathered up his courage and walked into the small, confined space, expecting Lana to follow. She didn't.

Instead of following, she ran.

After two seconds of confusion, Bryant followed, and so did Ziva. Bryant quickly caught up to her. He wrapped his arms firmly around her. She was shrieking like a banshee, but he was used to it.

Instead, he murmured, "Stop" and surprisingly, she did. He was extremely proud of himself. He knew he had inherited his father's charmspeak, but he hadn't known he was so GOOD at it. He tried again- "Get in the elevator."

She did.

As soon as the doors closed, though, she freaked out again.

Bryant was getting a lot of practice with his charmspeak.

When the elevator doors opened, Lana was out like a shot. When Ziva and Bryant looked at her, she was standing in front of Interrogation Room One. She smiled charmingly. "Hey, babe?" Lana asked. Bryant glared at her. "What?" he asked rather meanly. Her smile turned watery, as did her eyes.

_Gosh, I just wanted to know the plan._ He sighed. _I'm sorry, Lee._

He went over to hug her, and they were both pushed into the blank room. Ziva followed them in and tried to push Lana into the chair. Glaring, Bryant sat in the chair and pulled Lana into his lap. Ziva let out a pained sigh. "What are you doing here? What is your purpose?" she questioned. It got extremely tense for a few seconds. _I got this,_ Lana bragged.

**Wassup? I know, I know, it's been forever. But you can thank snowflake 13300 for the update. And to answer your question- now. ;) Okay, I'll shut up now!**

**Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and a Happy New Year!**

**P.S. Feel free to message me and scold me for not updating. :D**


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter 2**

**3rd Person POV**

"Ma'am, we were just climbing trees. I fell off and Jake jumped down so we could find a way out. We didn't realize that this was private property. We apologize, Miss Ziva," Lana said sweetly.

Meanwhile, Bryant scouted for anything useful- ways out (the door they used to enter the room), explosive materials (none), or things to to defend themselves with (table, two chairs, and a mirror- they just had to smack the mirror, and they would have a bunch of little knives, able and ready).

Ziva smiled. "You don't have to tell me that, miss... I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name." Lana's smile grew tighter. "Who do we have to tell it to, then?" She pushed out, avoiding Ziva's inquisitory statement. Ziva looked taken aback by, and afraid of, Lana now, almost as if she were a vampire. Perfect, beautiful, lovely, and, on the other hand, horrifying, evil, and deadly. Which she was.

Like a vampire, anyway.

Ziva opened her mouth to reply when suddenly the door slammed open. Ziva, scared out of her wits, gave a curt nod to the man walking in. "Gibbs, the girl will not tell me her name." Gibbs smiled and whispered that he'd handle it so low that two human teenager couldn't hear.

Bryant and Lana heard anyway.

Gibbs sat down and chuckled to himself. Bryant and Lana were both frustrated- their mind reading was gone. It did that when it sensed the children were frightened. Sort of a lesson teaching thing or whatever. Lana's eyes welled up in tears as she pouted to her little brother, "I miss Nicky and Iggy and Maxy."

Bryant did not recognize the name Nicky until he thought, "Who wouldn't freak out at a name like Fangy?" He hugged his sister and tried to soothe her, but he had to make up a super stupid name when Gibbs asked what it was.

He decided on Jessica. There were, after all, hundreds of Jessicas and Jakes in the world. After the names were settled, Bryant and Gibbs had a back and forth- although Bryant found it particularly stupid and therefore, gave particularly stupid answers.

"So where do you live?" Gibbs asked.

"Our house," was Bryant's particularly stupid answer.

Gibbs blinked and hesitated for a millisecond. "Last name?" Bryant snorted. "No one I care about has last names. We don't give last names." Lana- in a way that made her sound demented- laughed out, "It simply isn't done!" Bryant murmured for her to not quote Cinderella, please? He got a slap to the head.

Gibbs watched the interaction silently. And then he gave them the ultimatum. "Look, kids, we can't let you go until we know the REAL reason you were trespassing on Navy property." There was silence in the room. Bryant and Lana were trying to come up with an excuse, while Gibbs was watching them critically.

The silence was broken by a cell phone. Gibbs answered, and the kids could hear a slightly accented voice on the other line telling Gibbs about the other trespasser. He instructed the voice to bring the new one down. So there they sat- two bird kids and one special agent- waiting for the next person to walk into the room.

The door opened a crack and someone was pushed inside, immediately being enveloped in a hug. "Iggy!" was heard in a girlish squeal as the still seventeen year old Iggy hugged his newly seventeen year old girlfriend.

For reasons unknown, the members of one specific flock- wink, wink, nudge, nudge- stopped aging at seventeen. Gibbs stood up and dragged his chair around to the other side of the table. Iggy, still clinging to Lana, sat down in it. "So," was Iggy's first word. "So," was Gibbs' reply. "Relations, anyone?" was heard as the door opened a second time.

Their heads snapped as the unexpected visitors walked into the room. Tony smiled as he dropped the seventeen year old pink frilly blob with blonde hair off. "Oof!" was what the blob said, and it was enough for Lana who ran right over to help the blob up. Angel, frustrated at being manhandled, gladly took Lana's hand. "Well, I never!" she exclaimed. Lana had to giggle at her aunt's antics. _Oh, Ang..._ she thought,_ how I missed you!_ Angel's gift, unlike the kids', was never 'off'.

Angel smirked, "that just means I'm better than you" she said aloud. Gibbs stared at her for a second before he had to look around and find the source of a ringing noise that had blared through the interrogation room.

Blushing, Lana pulled her phone out of her pocket before giving it an extremely mean look. Gibbs perked up- not to be morbid, but he was always looking for possible murderers.

Angel reached over and plucked the phone out of Lana's hand. She quickly hit the 'Accept' button and said, "Nudge, stop calling, she does NOT want to talk to you right now, okay?" She then poked the red button to end the call.

Lana put her phone back in her pocket. "Or ever again, preferably."

**A/N: Well, it's not all that long in length, but it is around 876 words. Anyway, as you can tell, usually, all you have to do is yell at me and I'll update. I have everything from my iPod typed, so now all I'm doing is coming up with it by my brain. Ideas? I'm always interested! And by the way... why do you think Lana's pissed at Nudge? I actually know about something in my story! -Gasp- Shocker, I know. Anyway. Have fun with Friday the 13th C;**


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3

(A/N: Just so you know, this chapter is going to be written strange, more like I'm narrating instead of storytelling, because I'm trying to explain a few things. So... tell me if you like this new way, or if I should go back to the original. KTHX. :D)

~~~~~~~~FOUR HOUR TIME LAPSE~~~~~~

The four seventeen-year-olds, plus Gibbs, had been sitting in the room, neither letting up, for four hours. When the kids had spent half of an hour in the room, Lana quietly suggested Bryant charmspeaking Gibbs, but Iggy had reminded them of the three heartbeats behind the mirror.

Wondering why there would be people standing behind a mirror took them an hour.

After an hour and a half in the room, Angel sent out a memo that she had checked for minds. Indeed, there were three, watching through a window and a camera. Watching them. Bryant had been the one to realize that it was a window on one side, and a mirror on the other.

Around the two hour mark, Angel had announced she had to pee. Gibbs nodded and one of the heartbeats moved down a hallway to the room. There was a knock on the door. Gibbs motioned over to the door, and Angel opened it- with her hands, not her mind. On the other side was Ziva David, the girl who had shoved Lana and Bryant into this horrid room. The one scared of Lana.

Lana had suggested going to sleep around the two hour mark, also. Not much had happened after that. Up until now.

"Well," Bryant murmured so that Gibbs couldn't hear, "I vote we go to sleep." Lana, who had previously been fidgeting and messing with Iggy's hand, froze. "Excuse me?" She said- unlike her brother, she was not murmuring. "I SUGGESTED WE GO TO SLEEP TWO HOURS AGO!" Iggy hugged her closer and ran his hands through her hair.

Bryant, unfortunately, was tired. And frustrated. So he snapped. "Oh, well, excuse me for making a suggestion when I didn't remember that you made it two hours ago! And you have no right to yell at me when it's your fault we're in this stupid place! 'Oh, let's humor the poor man!' Sometimes, you are just so stupid, Lana!" Iggy, obviously, did not like people making fun of his girlfriend. She was his, and no one could make fun of her! Ever!

In half a second, Bryant was being held five feet above the ground, up against a wall by his throat. "You do NOT make fun of my Lana, I don't care if she's your sister or not!" Iggy growled. Bryant clawed at Iggy's hand, trying to breathe. Gibbs jumped up and started pulling at Iggy's arm to get him to let go of Bryant. Lana stood up and calmly walked over to Iggy. She placed her hand on his shoulder and calmly told him to stop. He did. She dragged him back to the chair, pushed him down, straddled him and decided to have a talk.

"Iggy. You are my boyfriend. I know this, you know this, and Bryant knows this. But it was one slip up, okay? You've made slip ups. Bryant is tired, and you were drunk. It's not a big deal." Iggy was not pleased with her answer. "You aren't mad at me, and you've been my girlfriend for a year, whereas you've been her _best_ friend for five years. That's kind of messed up." Lana's back stiffened. She moved off Iggy's lap and Gibbs watched her walk back to the wall and glare at the back of Iggy's head.

He reminded them of the ultimatum- "You can leave as soon as you tell us why you're here." Everything was silent for a few seconds before Lana sighed. "Why can't we just tell them? They'll probably find out anyway." There were murmurs of agreement from all around the room. Shaking a little with fear, Lana shrugged off her jacket.

She had never done this before- never shown off. The only people she had been able to brag to were Mom and Dad, Iggy and Bryant, Angel and Gazzy, and... ugh... Nudge.

She wrinkled her nose, took a deep breath, and then... stopped.

"Why don't you tell Miss Ziva and those two men to come in, so I only have to do this once?" She suggested. Truth be told, she was kind of nervous. What if they weren't as pretty as she thought they were? What if they were hideous wings, deformations on her body instead of the gifts everyone had told her they were? What if...

She was cut off by Ziva and the men walking into the room and simultaneously leaning against the mirror- er, window. She took another deep breath, rubbed her shoulders, and started rambling. "Right, well, I mean, I've never shown them to anyone, so, please, umm, don't laugh, I... I don't like being laughed at and..." with a motion to hurry up from her boyfriend, who hadn't heard the beating of her wings, she sighed and continued, "so I guess I'll just... show you now..." She closed her eyes, braced herself, and jumped.

Gibbs waited for the idiotic girl to fall down, but suprisingly, she didn't. As his eyes skimmed over her torso, he realized why- she had wings. Flapping wings, attached to her back, holding her in the air.

Iggy smiled as he heard his girlfriend's beautiful wings flapping. He hesitantly sent Angel a mind message telling her he would like to... see. She froze, and her smile turned down a bit, worrying. What if it didn't work? He would be crushed! They had been contemplating this for a while- could Angel take what she was seeing and project it into Iggy's mind? She did it with others, but since Iggy was forced to think in words, due to his lack of sight, it might not work.

However, they had to try. Angel took a deep breath, noting everyone was watching her, and pushed her picture of Lana into Iggy's head. He froze for a second, and then he smiled. He whispered something so low that the humans- forgotten at the moment- couldn't hear- "Beautiful." His voice got louder as he told Lana what he thought of her wings. "Lee-lee... they're beautiful. You're beautiful. A beautiful angel... with your wings being white, your golden hair... you're an angel, Lee, you know that?"

Lana's eyes widened as Angel projected the train of thought she had been having into Lana's head. "Iggy!" she murmured and ran at him. She did, however, forget the humans in the room, and ran faster- much, much faster- than she should have. He hugged her and slowly petted her downy feathers as she cried into his shoulder. His shirt was probably ruined, but he could care less. His Lee-lee, his angel- he had seen her! And she had forgiven him! How could today be bad? What had been plaguing not ten minutes earlier?

Gibbs cleared his throat at the little love scene, and Iggy remembered- he had gotten caught following his girlfriend's scent...

...onto federally owned land.

Aw, crap!

**A/N: It's so fluffy I'm gonna dieee! Right... so it's like... ten o' clock at night.. so, yeah. I'll just leave this chapter here... mmmhmmm... I think that's the closest to romance I've ever gotten, 'cept for mah first kiss... yuppers... HOW DO THESE AUTHORS MAKE THEIR AUTHORS NOTES 5 PAGES LONG? I CAN BARELY GET FIVE LINES!**


	4. Chapter Four

Angel's POV

"Right, well, might as well get on with it, eh?" Tony smirked.

Lana answered, "Actually I... I have to go check something. In the bathroom... So... Can I just go or what?" Gibbs looked over his shoulder at Ziva and she nodded.

I peeped into Lana's mind to see what she was up to, but it was so jumbled, I pulled out without getting a whole train of thought. Mostly it was about some test... but what... Hm...

Ziva held the door open and I watched Lana follow her out of the room. I checked her head again, but it was the same.

Sighing, I checked Gibbs, Tim, and Tony, who were all good. Iggy was still marveling over the picture I showed him. I heard him start thinking about what Lee needed to check in the bathroom. He didn't know either.

More hesitantly than the others, I checked Bryant's mind. I flipped out when I heard the word Angel in his mind. So, okay, maybe I had a miniscule, itty-bitty, super small crush on the guy. Oh, who am I kidding? I love him! But what if he knew? What if he thought I was disgusting and didn't like me back?

_Lana,_ I reminded myself.

I checked her again. Her mind was clearing up a little, but I couldn't get a train of thought clearly. In her head, I saw her looking at something. It was a little white stick with a screen on it.

I tuned back into the conversation in the room as she stuck the stick, er... under her. Bryant was going over the Flock's story- the original Flock's.

When he got to the part about Fang and Max having twins, I tuned back into Lana's mind (Because, ew! I did not want to know anything about my siblings' sex lives. I mean, I knew how to have a baby, but, like, how did you know for sure that you were... you know, pregnant? People usually told everyone before they went to the doctor, but how did they find out?).

She had been waiting for something to appear for almost three minutes, and slowly, it did. Grain by grain, a pink line showed on the screen. She breathed out happily and started smiling... until she looked at it again.

Another pink line had started to show up. What did those mean? I picked through her brain and caught another word- Pregnant.

I'm pretty sure I stopped breathing, because Iggy was immediately at my side, head turned to the side. "Ang?" he asked. The unspoken question hung in the air. "I'm fine, I'm fine, just... something really, really... personal that Lana was thinking." I shouldn't have answered him though, because Iggy immediately was out the door and at the door to the girls bathroom.

He started banging on the door- "Lee? Lee, are you okay?"

She slipped the white stick- which I now recognized as a pregnancy test- into her back pocket and opened the door.

"I'm fine, Ig, why?" She murmured unconvingly. He heard her, of course, as she tried and failed to reassure him.

He stared blankly in her direction, not seeing her, but hearing her heartbeat. It was going so fast it sounded like a hummingbird.

I followed Iggy out of the room and tried to sneak up on him and drag him back to the Interrogation room, but he heard me. He turned and crouched in front of Lana. "Angel, what was this 'really, really personal thing' she was thinking and why can't I know?"

Lana was glaring at me. "Thanks Ang. Thanks a lot."

I sighed and pushed into her mind. _He doesn't know, okay?_

She was, of course, still a little mad, but not as mad as before.

Mostly, she was worried- actually, she was kind of flipping out. _What if he doesn't love me, doesn't want me anymore because this happened? What am I going to do?_

I knew she wasn't actually asking, but I answered her anyway. _Don't worry, Lee, he'll still love you, he'll love you no matter what. But... you will have to tell him, you know._

She frowned at me from across the hall and put up a mind wall. She had practiced this with Bryant and now she could do it to me too.

...Drat. No more snooping, I guess. At least, no more talking in her mind. She couldn't keep the wall up forever. I could already feel it weakening as we walked back to the room- that bland, disgusting, interrogation room.

The one the boy I was in love with was in. Bryant was beautiful, he didn't belong in there. He was better than that. As a matter of fact, Bryant was 9 hundred, thousand, million, trillion, billion, gazillion times _squared_ better than that room.

I sighed; how had Lana managed this? How had she skittered around Iggy and silently stalked him for a year and a half? Oh, right- she was shy and could barely say hi to him. It wasn't like that with me and Bryant. It was just... easy. Our conversation always flowed. We were never awkward. There was never a hint of boredom in his eyes (I would've checked his mind, but he had a wall up most of the time) and I was too enthralled to even miss a breath of what he said.

Deep in my thoughts, I didn't even realize that Lana was trying to break the news to Ig until she screamed- in her mind- for help. I sighed and said out loud, "Just tell him, Lee, he'll be fine with it."

She took a deep breath, and, paying me and the NCIS agent following us no mind, started talking to Iggy. "Iggy, do you remember, about... a couple weeks ago, when we..." She trailed off, and he blushed and nodded. "Well, I just wanted to tell you that..." She couldn't seem to get it out, so I decided to help a bit. "Basically, because of that, Fa-_Nick_ is going to kill you." He stopped. Literally, he just kind of... froze. I checked his thoughts. All that was running through his mind was that one word- pregnant.

**A/N: rightwell... 1044 words. 'Nuff said. Not as long, because I made longer paragraphs, so I'm sure the page will be shorter. But here's the deal; I'm going to try to update every other Sunday. So now, and then February 11th I think is the day. So come back then and see if it's up :D If not, just comment and start screaming at me. S'all good. :)**


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter 5

Bryant POV

For no reason, Iggy froze. All I know was that my sister said something that I didn't hear, and then the voice of an angel, a real, live Angel invaded my head. I looked away from my Angel and towards my- ugh- possible brother-in-law.

He was standing next to Lee and had a hand on her stomach. "I don't care if Nick kills me. It was worth it. I can tell you were worried. Nothing's changed. I'll just have to find some more room in my heart to love something new."

He hugged her then, and I grew extremely confused. Something new? Did that mean Lana was adopting something? We already had a dog- Total was still around, though he might not be for much longer. Lana could not stand anything other than dogs and kids... so did that mean that Lee, my innocent sister was... pregnant? As I came to this revelation, I stood up.

I noticed the NCIS team cringe at my words- "NICK'S NOT THE ONLY ONE!" I launched across the room and tackled Iggy.

I straddled him and made sure he knew I did not approve of this. "HOW-" One punch, "-DARE-" Two punches, "-YOU-" Three, "-GET-" Four, "-MY-" Five, "-SISTER-" Six, "-PREGNANT?" And seven. And one to grow on. Okay, maybe two... or thirteen.

I had to make it even though.

...Twenty is a good number right?

Suddenly I was up against the wall. I could feel Lana's hand on my neck. She moved her mouth up to my ear and I heard her say in a deadly serious, soft, smooth voice, "You don't lay a hand on Iggy unless I or he says so or he hurts me. Is that understood, Bryant?"

I tried to nod, and I guess she got the point because she dropped her hand.

As soon as she was gone, my Angel came over and rubbed my neck as I gasped. When my breathing returned to relatively normal, she reached up and kissed my neck.

It seemed she wasn't used to touching men intimately, which made her blush, and made me very happy for some reason. As bright red colored her cheeks, I smiled.

"Hey. Don't blush." I murmured in her ear. She had turned her eyes away, and now she was shivering, which was strange. It wasn't that cold, was it?

Nevertheless, I pulled my jacket off and draped it on her shoulders. She pushed her arms through the sleeves of my letterman button-up.

(It actually was my dad's, but I had taken it to school one day because I couldn't find an actual jacket. This had made me and anyone I hung out with pretty much untouchable. The jocks moaned and groaned, but they couldn't really do anything to 'one of their own'. When the shock wore off, I had decided that since Angel often approved of the jacket, I would keep wearing it.)

A noise interrupted my beautiful thoughts about a beautiful angel.

It was that agent's cell phone- Gibbs, someone had called him.

"Gibbs," was all he said, but the person on the other line apparently already knew his last name. They simply started talking.

"Jethro, there's been a murder. Right outside, actually. It looks like a... well, kind of like a mutant." Angel stood at attention before pushing through the door and walking out.

Gibbs' eyes flicked towards her and he nodded his head, so I ran out of the stupid stuffy room.

I quickly found Angel crying in a pink room with tile floors. "Angel!" I shouted. Her head turned to look at me, and I was by her side in an instant. Her eyes were puffy and red, and there were tear stains on her shirt.

"Go away," she said. It was so quiet I was sure I had heard her wrong.

"Go away, Bryant! I look horrible," She repeated. It was louder, probably trying to convince me to leave. It didn't work, though. I sighed and started singing.

_"We all live in a yellow submarine, a yellow submarine, a yellow submarine..." _she froze and eventually finished the chorus with me. She started murmuring, and I leaned down to hear. She noticed, and closed her mouth tight.

I smiled. "Hey, don't do that! Don't ever feel like you can't tell me something, okay? And, Angel, you will never look horrible to me, okay?" She nodded, but I could tell she did not agree. So I decided to make her agree.

I pulled her face up so she was looking at me. Slowly, I leaned down and closed my eyes. And then, it happened. My first kiss. With my Angel. I kissed her. And you know what? I'm pretty sure she kissed back.

**A/N: So, I don't really like this chapter, just because I'm generally bad with boy's POV's. It's also short. Which I hate. Ungh. I need to write longer chapters. . So. If you know what that song that Bryant and Angel were singing was, congrats. If you don't... tell me in a comment! And I will slap you in the next chapter. Also. Are you guys even reading these stupid notes, or can I stop doing them?**


End file.
